My Traitorous Queen
by tetisheri
Summary: King Vegeta loves his wife more then anything, but one lie changes everything. Prequel to Control


AN: another one shot…I have been doing these lately. Probably because I am trying to keep writers block at bay while trying to write my story Control. This could be considered a prequel to Control. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Warning: Crude language, attempt of murder, and abuse(guess that does qualify as M rating)

My Traitorous Queen

_Anger is never with out reason, but seldom with a good one - Benjamin Franklin_

I look down at my wife with love shining through my eyes. She is truly a beauty. Laying on my chest, her pale red lips slightly parted, her beautiful pale lilac eyes closed, small hands folded neatly on top of her bloated stomach. Sleeping peacefully. She is larger then I would have expected for just one child. But every time I would look at her with my scouter on there was only one other being with in her.

My hand trails down her neck softly. I never mated her. I didn't really want her as a wife at first. We were only teenagers then, heated teenagers. Our last heat, our last stage in childhood. But my parents wanted it. She was a powerful noble. An ideal Queen. The people loved her. I loved her. But not enough for that sacred bond. She mumbles something in her sleep and turns into my chest. I smile and continue to run my hand through her long hair. I

loved her hair. The long rivers of it. The beauty of her.

I yawn and settle down in bed. Sleep sounds wonderful. I had a long

day doing paperwork. I hated being King sometimes. The responsibility of it all is overwhelming. I ruled over an entire Planet. One that served under a Lizard. We were warriors. We all enjoyed fighting so we didn't complain about it. Lord Frieza was powerful. I didn't mind being under him. As long as I was with my wife and had my throne. I drift off into the darkness.

"My King wake up." I hear my Queen whisper before placing a kiss on my ear. I purr and open my eyes to see her leaning over me. Her stomach pushing against my arm. I sit up slowly watching her lean back heavily. A smile spreads on her face. "Breakfast time my King." I love how formal she were. I get off the bed before helping her do the same.

"You are way to small to be able to handle that child." I comment seeing a blush paint her pale skin red. I kiss her hand before walking you to the dresser.

"I can handle myself just fine." her voice was indignant. I chuckle and leave her to get dressed by herself while I do the same. I dress in black slacks and a gray shirt. I wasn't in the mood for public meetings today. I wanted to relax. I turn to see she has dressed in a long dress. Her pale eyes shining. We walk silently to the dining hall. My beautiful wife tries to hide her waddle.

The food is delicious just the same and I know she had a say in what was cooked. Even being the daughter of a Noble she liked doing things herself. Making the poor servants have heart attacks. I turn to see her portrait. She is the same fiery female now that she was thirty eight years ago.

"I miss those days…" I look to see her looking at the portrait as well. She sighs making my chest clench. I had forbidden her to hunt after she was sent into the regeneration tanks ten years ago. She had been badly injured by one of those beasts in that forest. I couldn't have the Queen dying with out supplying an heir.

"As do I." my voice rumbles making her blush.

"What are we to do today my King?" she smiled showing her bright teeth. I rub my goatee thoughtfully. We couldn't do anything that would put stress on her, and I really didn't want to work today.

"You choose Jill." though her name is Gillian I preferred calling her Jill. Her smile widens making my heart clench.

"Let's stay in bed." the glint in her eyes tells me what she wants to do. My face drops.

"We can't and you know it. You are to close to giving birth." I shake my head. Her beautiful lilac eyes narrow at me, her red lips set in a pout. "How about tea in the gardens?" she loved the gardens.

"Fine." I chuckle at her childish antics. If only she knew how much I would love to do what she wanted. We walk slowly to the gardens. The smell of roses becoming stronger with each step.

The sun was shining bright today making the bright shades of flowers stand out. Red, blues, yellows, greens, purples mix together making the gardens a swirling mass of beauty. We walk to the fountain and my Queen sits down on the stone edge tired. Simple things took a lot out of her. I told her more then once to get her check out, but she refused. Stating the child must be strong that is all. I feel she is hiding something from me, but I can't figure what. The sounds of splashing water are a mere murmur to me.

"I wonder what he will look like?" I turn to see her trailing circles around her enlarged stomach. I move my hand to cover hers.

"Handsome. Beautiful, perfect." I see the small smile she gives before

turning her head away.

"What if it is a girl?" her voice is small afraid like. I move my hand away growling. Why must she always bring up daughters?

"Why do you always speak of such things?" I say gruffly. I don't want a daughter. Plain and simple. Having a female heir before a male heir shows weakness on the father. Having a female heir in general shows weakness. I was not weak. I was taught to be strong, I would be strong. And I will not have no child telling me other wise.

"I'm sorry my King." but I can tell she is still hurt at my actions. I gather her up in a hug gently. Her head nuzzles my neck. Her crystal lilac eyes catch my eye. They are warm, and comforting. I feel my anger slip away.

"How you do that I will never know…" I shake my head and kiss he top of her forehead. She laughs her chime like laugh. I sigh at the sound. She is beyond gorgeous. Radiant white skin, glowing crystal eyes, calm but ferocious strength. And I remember why I wanted to know her in the first place. I saw her on the battle field. Running towards a man her eyes diamond hard her energy sparking around her as she sliced his throat with her ki blade. Her long tresses in a high ponytail swinging from side to side as she watched the man die. Then she looked up joy shining in her eyes and met my gaze.

"Oh man…" she sucked in a shallow breath grabbing her stomach. I stare down at her in shock.

"Is he kicking?" looking for any damage. I here a splash and running

water. I feel one of my legs grow wet.

"I'm going into labor…" four words and my world seemed to darken. I nod my head grab her in my arms and walk quickly to the infirmary. She cries out painfully as a contraction wracks her body. We arrive in the infirmary seconds later.

"Put her on the bed. Please your majesty wait outside." the doctor said. I walk out of the room trying to block out the cries of my wife.

I pace the hall worriedly. Each one of her screams making my bones shake. Why was this taking so long? Was there complications? Was her body to small to handle the birth? Even though I know my wife is not a china doll it still scares me that she is so small and giving birth. I growl when another cry tears through the air. This was horrible. I was useless. Didn't they have medication?

The wail of a new born child makes my world do circles. It is over finally. I let out a large breath when I hear her scream again. Panicked I stride into the room not caring. I look to see she is still in the birthing position. Her pale skin is flush, her long hair sticking to her skin from her sweat. The sheets beneath her are bloodied. No one seems to notice me. Another wail pierces my ears and I look across the room. A nurse is cleaning up a child.

"No please my King don't!" I hear her plead. I turn back towards her. Fearing blazing in her eyes. I frown at her. "Pleas-AHH!"

"Just one more push." the doctor said. I looked and saw another child being born from your body. Twins? I look back at the child being cleaned. Another wail of the second child makes me turn my head. The doctor holds it up, and I see it is a boy. When I begin to walk towards the one being cleaned I hear your plea.

"Don't my King…please have mercy." I ignore her and walk to the table. The nurse jumps when she notices me.

"Oh King Vegeta!" she bows deeply. I see the babe on the table and snarl. A pink skinned, long haired little girl let out a piercing cry.

"Please my King!" I pick the screaming child up by her foot and stalk over to my traitorous wife.

"Was this why you were so intent on talking of daughters!" I yell waving the babe in her face. Its screams don't even bother me. You begin to sob, and I snarl. The doctors and nurses dare not say a word as I begin to walk out of the room. This child will not be known to the world.

I stride down the silent hallway and make my way towards the balcony that leads to the outer wall of the Castle. The one facing the forest. No one will be there. The screaming babes kicks out with it's free foot terrified. I shake it violently trying to get it to stop, but the cries only grow in volume. I give up on it and walk to the balcony.

I stop when it is dangled over the edge. Still screaming it's head off, its hair hanging limply below it, it's face red with it's cries. I growl and suddenly it stops crying. The babe opens it's eyes showing deep lavender eyes, so like her mothers. I roll my eyes and begin to let my hand slip.

"Don't!" I hear Gillian scream. I look over my shoulder to see her clutching her stomach, blood was running in rivers down her legs. She is leaning heavily against the wall. The doctors all behind her look stricken. "Please Vegeta don't kill our daughter. She will be a great asset to this planet. She will be a fierce warrior, please I beg of you!" her pasty face contorted in pain, but she didn't fall. I looked back at the still child. I sneer and let go of my hold on her foot. "NOOO!" I hear the child shriek. I turn my back to the balcony stalk towards my wife and grab her chin roughly. I see pure hatred and sadness in her crystal eyes.

"Don't ever fucking call me by my name." I push her away from me. I hear someone land behind me and turn to see a boy no older then 14 cradling the child I just threw off the balcony. I recognized him as the new little guard of my wife. "What are you doing with that thing in your arms?" I snarl. The boy looked up at me his onyx eyes cold.

"My fealty is to Queen Gillian. I will not see something she clearly doesn't want harmed be harmed." he walked passed me as if I was nothing. Traitorous boy.

"My Queen!" everyone ran forward when she collapsed. I growled and walked away from the scene.

Three years later.

"I here by denounce Queen Gillian of her title for breaking the ancient laws. She will be sentenced to prison in the Capital city for life." my voice carries out to the audience. Some cheer, some walk away. Soon the throne room is empty.

"MOM!" I hear the annoying child scream and run towards her mother who is being lead away. A teenage boy runs after her before catching her. She flails trying to break free. "MOMMMY!"

"Caslite please hush…you will get in trouble." I hear the guard tell her. The little girl crumples in his arms and she sobs into his shirt. I hear my

son sniff.

"Don't cry for a traitor Vegeta." I tell him no emotion in my voice.

My punishment for my wife was a little harsh. All she really did was meet my mistress. My pregnant mistress. Oh well her fault for being a nosey bitch. "Caslite." I bark. I hear the child growl and come towards me. "Both of you listen to me. You are not to ever see, speak, or even talk of your traitorous mother. You hear me?" I looked down at them. My son nodded his face set in a cold expression. I look to my god forsaken daughter next. Her lavender eyes were burning with tears and anger. "Caslite?" I ask my voice rising in volume. She meets my gaze and nods curtly. I backhand her for no real good reason sending my three year old daughter skittering across the floor. The teen guard rushes to her side before glaring at me.

"Raditz what did I do for him to hate me so?" I hear her whisper as he walks away with her in his arms.

"Father what did she do wrong?" I look down at my son.

"Did something she shouldn't have son. Now come we have work to do." I walk away, but not before noticing him look longingly at the door his sister had just exited. "Come on Vegeta." he shakes his head and runs after me.

Now that that troubling woman was out of the picture I could finally get that piece of shit little girl out of my hair…but how?

AN: please review. And I have never liked King Vegeta. I don't know why…


End file.
